<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Jane by queenarianna17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566542">The Death of Jane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17'>queenarianna17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/M, Funeral, Illness, Sickness, Song: The World Was Wide Enough, garden, ill, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own “The World was Wide Enough”. It's by Lin Midwell Miranda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward VI of England &amp; Elizabeth I of England, Edward VI of England &amp; Jane Seymour, Edward VI of England &amp; Mary I of England, Elizabeth I of England &amp; Henry VIII of England, Elizabeth I of England (Reign) &amp; Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England &amp; Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England &amp; Mary I of England, Henry VIII of England/Edward VI of England, Mary I of England &amp; Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Death of Jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory</p><p>Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev'ral feet ahead of me?</p><p>Jane sat up in bed covering her eyes </p><p>I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?</p><p>There is no beat, no melody</p><p>Henry, my first friend, my enemy</p><p>Maybe the last face I ever see</p><p>Henry looked at Jane </p><p>If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?</p><p>What if this bullet is my legacy?</p><p>Legacy, what is a legacy?</p><p>Jane sqinked </p><p>It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see</p><p>Jane remembered planting flowers in the garden with Henry, Mary, and Elizabeth that Easter </p><p>I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me</p><p>Jane remembered writing in her journal </p><p>England, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me</p><p>You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants</p><p>Jane remembered coming to the palace for the first time </p><p>Can leave their fingerprints and rise up</p><p>She remembered pressing her fingers on the palace wall</p><p>I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up</p><p>Wise up, eyes up</p><p>I catch a glimpse of the other side</p><p>A picture of Heaven appeared in front of her </p><p>Catillina leads a nuns’ chorus on the other side</p><p>Jane saw Catherine of Aragon directing a choir of nuns</p><p>Anne’s son is on the other side</p><p>Jane saw a little boy about two years old run towards her </p><p>He's with his mother on the other side</p><p>Jane gasped when she saw Anne run after her son </p><p>Author is watching from the other side</p><p>A knight wearing a red cape riding a white horse walked up to Jane </p><p>Teach me how to say goodbye</p><p>Rise up, rise up, rise up, Elizabeth! </p><p>Elizabeth took her hand </p><p>My love, take your time</p><p>I'll see you on the other side</p><p>Mary stroked her head </p><p>Raise a glass to freedom</p><p>Wait!</p><p>Jane throw her head on the pillow</p><p> </p><p>The pain strike her right between his ribs</p><p>Jane screamed </p><p>I walk towards her, </p><p>Henry ran over to her </p><p>but I am ushered away</p><p>He is blocked by maids </p><p>They move her back on her back </p><p>The maids lied Jane on her back </p><p> </p><p>I get a drink</p><p>Henry got a drink from the kitchen </p><p>I hear wailing in the streets </p><p>Henry looked out the window to see crying subjects as he sips his drink </p><p>aah, aah, aah</p><p>Somebody tells me, "You're wife has died" </p><p>A maid spoke Henry </p><p>aah, aah, aah</p><p>Henry ran upstairs to Jane </p><p> </p><p>They say Mary and Elizabeth </p><p>Were both at her side when she died</p><p>Henry opened her bedroom door to find Mary and Elizabeth crying into her bed </p><p>Death doesn't discriminate</p><p>Henry picked up Jane's body and cried</p><p> </p><p>Between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes</p><p>Mary who was holding Edward stood with Elizabeth and Henry under an umbrella while it was raining in front of a grave </p><p> </p><p>History obliterates, in every picture it paints</p><p>It paints me and all my mistakes</p><p>10 year old Edward looked at a painting of Jane </p><p>When Jane Seymour looked towards the sky</p><p>She may have been the first one to die</p><p>But I'm the one who paid for it</p><p>Edward put his head on the wall </p><p>I survived, but I paid for it</p><p>Edward turned around and cried. </p><p> </p><p>Now I'm the villain in your history</p><p>Henry stood alone </p><p>I was too young and blind to see</p><p>Edward shut his eyes </p><p>I should've known</p><p>I should've known the world was wide enough for both Jane Seymour and me</p><p>The world was wide enough for both Jane Seymour and me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>